


Ridiculously Tiny Eggs

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds Ren's taste in food questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously Tiny Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salechat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salechat/gifts).



Hux wrinkled his nose at the dark, translucent pearls on Ren’s spoon. There was definitely something suspicious about this restaurant if this was what passed for _food._ A strange odour filled the space between them, and his soup most certainly wasn’t the culprit. The corners of Ren’s lips twitched.

“Only you would spend years living on nutrient paste, only to order a bowl of tomato soup.”

“I prefer food I can easily identify.” He gestured at whatever the contents of the spoon were. “What _is_ that?” 

“ _General_ ,” Ren said, eyes widening as a large hand settled against his chest in mock-surprise. “Don’t tell me you’ve never eaten caviar.” After reading a menu with a myriad of options, of _course_ his boyfriend had chosen a starter with ridiculously tiny eggs. “Try some.” Hux dodged the spoon as Ren attempted to feed him like an infant, stirring memories of DDM-38 that he would rather not share. 

“If I felt I was missing out, I’d have ordered them for myself.” He felt a twinge of guilt as Ren’s features seemed to droop, all at once. “But I’ll try it, it it pleases you,” he sighed, intending to use his own spoon to scoop up the little salt-cured pearls before Ren stopped him, fingers curling around his. Hux felt his cheeks flush, and glanced around, even though he’d already noted that none of the other diners were seated nearby.

“You need to use _this_ spoon. That one will taint the flavour.” This time Ren handed him the spoon instead of trying to thrust it in his face, and it was then that he noticed it wasn’t silver like his spoon - it had a light, almost marbled finish. He eyed the little pearls uncertainly, as if they might burst at any moment, before slowly lifting the spoon to his lips. Reluctantly, he swallowed.

“Is the texture  _supposed_ to be reminiscent of miniature eyeballs?” Ren laughed.

“Perhaps it’s something of an _acquired_ taste. For the more _sophisticated_ gentleman.”

“I think you mean _pretentious_ ,” Hux smiled thinly, sure that the accusation would irk Ren. It served him right for persuading him to eat something so disgusting. Instead, he smiled. 

“Coming from _you_ , that’s practically a compliment.”


End file.
